Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne
Willkommen Helios, der Toa der Sonne! Willkommen im Autoren-Team des Wiki-Nui, Helios, der Toa der Sonne! Im Namen des Wikis heißen wir dich hiermit herzlich Willkommen! Vor dir liegt nun der steinige Weg zur Bereicherung eines Wikis, des Wiki-Nui. In den nächsten Zeilen sollst du erfahren, was hier zu beachten ist. ;Gesetze Jeder Benutzer in diesem Wiki verfolgt ein Ziel, die Verbesserung dieses Wikis. Du kannst ebenfalls dazu beitragen, indem du Artikel schreibst. Dabei gibt es aber auch Regeln, die du hier lesen kannst. ;Artikel Nun zu den Artikeln. Solltest du einige Sets, Charakter, Gruppen oder anderes kennen und einen Artikel darüber schreiben, kannst du dies tun. Erkundige dich vorher, ob der Artikel eventuell schon existiert. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, kannst du ihn erstellen. Achte bei dem Namen und dem Inhalt deines Artikels auf die Rechtschreibung! ;Diskussionen Ebenfalls kannst du dich an Diskussionen beteiligen, die entweder zu Artikeln oder zu Benutzern gehören. Dort kannst du Fragen an andere Benutzer stellen oder deinen Kommentar zu einer bereits laufenden Diskussion abgeben. Aber achte dabei bitte auf den Umgangston mit deinen Mitmenschen! ;Deine persönlichen Seiten Du als Benutzer besitzt zwei persönliche Seiten, auf denen du dich frei entfalten kannst. Das sind zum ersten deine Benutzerseite und zum anderen deine Diskussionsseite. Beide findest du ganz oben auf der Seite. Dir ist es frei erlaubt die Seiten zu gestalten, so lange du dich an die Regeln hältst. ;Signaturen Es ist üblich, ja sogar unbedingt nötig, dass man gegebene Beiträge zu Diskussionen signiert. Du gibst deine Unterschrift, indem du nach dem Ende deines Diskussionsbeitrages 4 Tilden (~~~~) hintereinander setzt. So wird diese Zeichenkette sofort in deinen Name und die Uhrzeit umgewandelt. ;Hilfe Benötigst du weitere Hilfe, so kannst du die Hilfeseite aufsuchen und dich genauer informieren. Ist jedoch erweiterte Hilfe notwendig, die dir die Hilfeseite nicht angibt. Dann wende dich an einen Administratoren (siehe Wiki-Nui:Administratoren). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Nun aber erstmal genug – wir wünschen dir viel Spaß beim Arbeiten! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Viele Grüße, '-- Nathanael1711 (Diskussion) 17. Mai 2009, 13:44:35' ---- Vielen dank, nathanael! Helios, der gesandte des Anfangs 16:07, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) ! Hey ich würde gerne wissen ob mich jemand kennt^^ Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 17:41, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Quiz Btw, Helios/ting/werauchimmer, falls du noch mehr Quizfragen von mir sehen willst, dann sollte ich dich auf das Inoffizielle deutsche Bionicle Magazin hinweisen. Ich gestalte dort die Rätselseite inklusive Quiz. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 19:13, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hi Herzlich Willkommen. Magst du Monster? Dann komm doch in mein Wiki (Link:Fanfiction Monsterwiki. Schreib mir da einfach was auf meine D-Seite und ich registrier dich. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 15:24, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Schiggy Von mir aus. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 16:14, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Video Sag mir bitte wie man ein Video in seiten reinsetzt! Dankö im Voraus! Toa-Nikolai 17:06, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Hey Helios, möchtest du eine Farbige Unterschrift? Geh einfach bei "Einstellungen". Dort siehst du dan das Teil mit dem SPITZNAMEN und UNTER diesem Block findest du den Knopf "Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite" und schaltest in AN! Dan gibst du bei dem Spitznamen [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] ein! Dan sieht das so aus: [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]]! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Toa]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 11:16, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann must du einfach [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] eingeben! Dan sieht es so aus: [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]]! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Toa]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 13:27, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nicht so!!!! Siehe: Diskussion:Protodermis!!! Du sollst bei dem Knopf "Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite" einen Hacken machen! Dan klappt es! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 06:31, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) OOPS.sorry,hab ich versaumt.Mach ich gleich. [[Benutzer:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Hi9mmelsfeuersturm|span< style="color:yellow">' ,der Himmelsfeuersturm ]]]] 06:45, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum ''"Sorry"??? Das war doch keine schreckliche bemerkung oder so XD! Naja, auch egal... [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 06:49, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mach dir nichts draus, wenn ich mal sorry sage, das is ne angewohnheit von mir, mer nicht. Ok! Noch son Tipp von mir: Damit sich dein Kommentar nicht mit meiner Unterschrift vermischt, musst du einfach oben auf "Kommentieren" drücken! Nur son Tipp von mir XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Nikolai']] 08:52, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) danke für den tipp! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 09:17, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) hey ting...alles klar........? find ich ja coool das wir uns hier treffen... musste mal meinen Namen bei youtube (king5424) eingeben...und meine videos anschauen...( bionicle videos...interessiert dich bestimmt) also dann bb your king5424 Weihnachtsfeier im ToWFF Wir veranstalten da am 24. eine Weihnachtsfeier, die von jedem bearbeitet werden kann. Hier findest du die Regeln. Wenn du lust hast, am 24. Mitzufeiern, dann gi mir bescheid uns ich schick dir den Link zur Seite, sobald sie existiert. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| '''The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:11, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) treffen wollen wir uns mal privat treffen, du weißt schon zum... sex halt.Tunten-Huren-Nutte 19:11, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das wünschst du dir wohl, du kleiner Homoerotiker ;-). Helios